


Princely Passion

by NinjaSand



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Mario Bros., Super Smash Brothers, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blackmail, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, No Lube, Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Tad bit of angst, Yaoi, fluffy love, in a laundry mat, sextapes, smut love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSand/pseuds/NinjaSand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marth has a lot on his plate with the duties of being a Prince<br/>Ike has to cope with hiding his feelings from his crush from so long ago.<br/>What happens when these two conflicts clash into each other?<br/>Your answer lies within this fanfiction.<br/>*Contains a sex scene, and a swearing Ike.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prince Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this in Marth POV. lol still trying to come up with a good summary for this fic. anyway enjoy!

A bright and sunny morning was most common where I dwelled for the eighteen years I spent in the Kingdom of Atlea, of which I was the prince of. However, those uplifting mornings were going to change into something rather unfamiliar. Today is going to be the day I pack my things and were never to see this place again, nor family or dear friends. Truly, I was going to miss that gentle smile the sun rays seemed to give me every waking morning.

After an hour and around thirty minutes of elapsed time, everything that I was going to need from here on out was jammed and loaded into a total of seventy suitcases; surprised? What does one pack when they are to leave the place they've lived their entire childhood and never to return? In all honestly, I wanted to bag everything from ancient toys to child-like doodles, just knowing that I had the object that was the guardian of that memory was more valuable than anything to me. But to everyone else, those worn toys were just useless knickknacks after all - destined to be left behind and forgotten. 

The last thing I remember seeing before heading out the door didn't even seem like my old royal room as I had known it. The walls were naked and bare, the furniture was now empty, no longer decorated with miscellaneous things. Overall, the room had gone from rays of sunshine smiling upon it to a dead and gloomy ghost hangout. I left the room with a deep pit of sorrow and despair in my tummy, only wishing I could have appreciated my time here a little longer. Wallowing in self-pity wasn't going to change anything, and to my father, it was such a high honor to be able to leave the kingdom and reunite with another. I can't say that he's wrong about that - if a prince was able to honor his kingdom in any way he could, he should; throwing away his childhood home was included. 

Still though, as much as I knew about honor and its importance’s, I never fully understood it. Why it mattered to my father, I'd have no idea. I was left in the dark being clueless, forced to make everyone happy and honored for no reason I knew of. It looks like I'm trying to make it seem as if this is a complete and utter burden on my shoulders - no, that's not what I want anyone to think; not even my own self. My first step on the private royal plane symbolized a new beginning for me. Fresh starts aren't called fresh for no reason.  
Learning new things, from new people, and how to do those new things with those new people, will be a challenge, but I convinced myself that'd it be a fun one. I slumped into my plane seat - a first class comfortable one at that - and slept my current feelings away.

It wasn't until hearing a shrill and ear-splitting noise that ceased my calming slumber.

''..Ack!! What is that!?''

I could hardly hear over my own words. There was no way on earth I could identify that resounding noise because it started as quickly as it stopped. My eyes danced around the plane seats and area. As far as I knew I was the only breathing thing where I was sitting. So this noise must have come from outside the plane, I'm guessing. Was I unsafe in here alone? Had I even arrived in the correct destination? Before my thoughts took a gloomy turn for the worst, the deafening noise came once again, causing me to yelp quite pathetically and quickly clasp my hands over my ears.

''Arg! Again?!''

It was longer this time - and unsurprising enough, I could just slightly hear myself think now.

''I have got to get out of here!!'' I yelled - or at least, I think I did. I couldn't quite here myself after all. 

My hands were a nervous wreck as I struggled to get my seat belt off. Once I was free from the seat belt I made no hesitation to stomp my way out of the plane. By the second I jumped out, the noise had stopped.

To my surprise, I was in front of a sight most reassuring. What I was beholding was what seemed to be a refreshing town. There were plants decorated across the rims of the buildings and the streets of the town were as lively as ever. The people that occupied the streets were rushing here and there carrying groceries, pets, and some were holding their toddlers hand. As busy as it appeared, you'd think that it was just a crowd of noise, an active seen of the hustle and bustle. But it wasn't that, the streets weren't engrossed and overloaded - it was perfect; no further comments needed. But what stood and blocked most of this scenery was the figure of a person I knew best - someone I could never mistake for anyone of those townspeople.

''So, little Martha has finally arrived.'' I heard him mock.

It was him, my one true friend that I would miss most of all. All the good times had flown in from the very moment I heard his voice. 

''Ike!''

I ran up to him as fast as I could, greeting him with a heart- felt hug. My face was plunged into his collar and I had to ever so slightly shift my head so that I could breathe. The grip I had across his chest tightened, because despite his constant mockery at unforgivable times, it was plastered in my mind that I would never see my most trusted friend again - to see him now, contradicted that.

''You butt head!'' I had managed to choke out, ''What are you doing here?'' I pulled away to let him answer.

Yeah...What was he doing here? I was absolutely shocked to see Ike here of all places, nonetheless I was overwhelmed with joy. But when I brought my eyes to his face, however, he looked displeased - like someone just bought all the meat from the meat store and ate it. Was there some bad meaning connotated to why he was here?

''Isn't it indecent for a princess such as Martha to become so attached to her warriors?''

''You say it like I'm addicted to you.'' I laughed, slightly punching him in the chest for saying such a funny thing in a serious tone. His glare disappeared; finally. It was starting to worry me. 

''Hey, why don't you stop calling me Martha already!'' 

''Hey, why don't you... take my hand?’’

For a second I was a bit confused. One moment, he's calling me names and the next he's being a mysterious gentlemen from those fairy tale books. It's always easy to fall for guys like that - who wouldn't want to be woken up every morning by such a caviler like Ike. Strong muscles, a sweet face, a voice that makes you want to – 

Hold on a second! 

For a moment I felt my face burning which led me to think, I had a bit of a blush across my cheeks but... why!? You can't think of your best friend that way, Marth. I'm right, I can't think that way. How disgusting of me and humiliating. Before grabbing his hand, I cursed myself for having thought something like that about him. 

''So where are you -'' He pulled at my arm and before I knew it, I was being dragged across the town by him. His grip was tight and it felt like I wouldn't be able to pry it off even if I had used Ragnell, Ike's dear sword. 

''Ack!! Ike! It's.. ack! ...It's tight!'' 

With a strong clutch he continued to maintain for so long, I swore that if he wouldn't let go, my arm would for sure be out of its socket. 

''Alright, Alright, Look. We're here anyway.'' Ike finally let go. 

Not before rubbing at my sore hand, I traced my eyes to where he was pointing at. It was a building - no, it was more of a mansion. A manor if you will. There were vintage colors that surrounded it and it seemed like it stretched outward for at least a mile. I may have been exaggerating but it was no understatement to call this place a humongous castle. However, it was kind of a mystery as to why it was so tucked away far from the rest of the town. 

''Is this where...'' I started to ask. 

''Hm? This place is where you and I'll be staying.'' 

''Together? ..Isn't it a bit too - '' 

''All the smash players are here as well. I thought you knew you'd be here with others.'' 

''Ah. My father didn't inform me any details.'' 

''Guess he was aiming for a surprise.'' 

''Maybe he was but..'' 

''But...?'' Ike pried for a complete statement as we were walking into the mansion - but I wasn't so sure if I could give him one.

My father sent me here with the idea of a new start at life to join two countries together ,but it seems as if I'm only here for a smash reunion. What did he mean when he said I wasn't to come back? Was he.. abandoning me? When it was noticed that Ike and I were walking together, I saw in the distance that the well - known Link was coming to greet us. I had to shake my terrible thoughts away and change it into a smile. 

''Hey you guys! Been a while hasn't it?'' Link said, seemingly out of breath from running towards us. 

''Yeah it really has! Its really good to see you again!'' I stated cheerfully. 

''Mhm, you haven't gone out of shape have you? You've gained a few pounds.'' 

As I peered over at Link, I saw how annoyed he looked and yet, how much chubbier he was. Ike wasn't picking on him - he was telling the truth. But that kind of truth was a harsh one and it was easy to notice Link was not pleased. 

''Oh yeah? What do you do when you have a hot babe who can cook like a god.'' Link snickered. 

''Eat the babe, not the cooking.'' Ike said just as slyly. 

This conversation wasn't going anywhere and soon I felt that familiar burn on my cheeks and glanced down. 

''You're suppose to save dessert for last.'' 

Agh! I don't need that sort of image in my head! Before this conversation could get any more symbolic, I changed the subject. 

''So uh.. I don't know much about where everything is around here...could you show me the rooms please?'' 

My appeal for a different subject seemed a success as Link started to ramble on about which rooms were which, occasionally pointing to indicate where the rooms were.  
I tried my best to listen closely and I discovered that each smash player would have their own room. He pointed out that anyone could share a room if they wished and included saying that'd he'd be sharing a room with Zelda. I glanced over at Ike for a second, thinking how much more fun it would be to share a room with him instead of by myself. But there was a seldom chance I'd ask him that. Ike would probably deem it weird to room with someone like me and frankly, I don't blame him if he would. 

''...And finally, two floors up is the bakery, anyone's free to bake there if they want to. Just remember to clean up after your mess - there's cameras everywhere so they'll find out who didn't clean.'' Link added. 

''Thank you Link, you really helped out!'' I said bowing. 

''Hey, hey, it's no big deal. You don't have to bow or anything.'' 

''Oh I forgot, it's what we do back at home to say thanks.'' 

''You mean, one of your Japaneses customs?'' 

I nodded. It was almost second nature to bow when someone helped you in anyway. I even did it to my servants back at home. ...Home. 

''Alright, well I've got to go. Feel free to join me for training.'' 

''You still train?'' Ike teased. 

''Shut up!'' He yelled, running away to where he pointed to where the gyms were. ''Bye Marth.'' I slightly heard him say. 

Ike huffed and folded his arms, ''What a dork.'' 

I was silent for a second trying to recap all the information he loaded me with.

''Say, Marth.'' 

''..Yeah?'' 

He began walking up the long staircase and I instinctively followed. 

''Do you think a guy like Link really deserves someone like Zelda?'' 

That question was an odd one. Why was he wondering that? ..Someone like Zelda? Did he have some sort of secret crush on her? Zelda was a beautiful princess but  
I never knew much about her, besides the fact that she could cook and had the skills of an excellent fighter. 

''Uh... well. They're a good match.'' Is all I could manage to say. 

He was silent for the rest of the way until we got to the dormitory. ..Did I answer wrong? 

''You going to room with anyone?'' 

''Oh, uhm.. I didn't really have anyone in mind..'' 

''Good, I'm rooming with you then!'' 

''W-w-wait! wait! Ike, Why?'' 

He barged in before I got an answer. When I saw the room, it was bigger than any bedroom I had seen. It could probably fit two rural libraries. 

''Everything's so.. spacious in here.'' I said thinking out loud. 

''Which is why, having a room alone is a drag.'' 

''Wait..how long have you been here?'' 

''For a week, the reunion started a month ago but everyone's slowly coming at their own pace.'' 

Ike sat on the bed near the window and started to unbuckle his shoes. He seemed exhausted.. but for what reason..? 

''..I see. Do you know who's been here the longest?'' 

''Mario, probably. Don't quote me on it though.'' 

I nodded and walked over to the window. We were on the second floor and the scenery from here was amazing. The way the sun kissed the horizon reminded me of it's smiling rays in the morning. Now the sun was setting, about to give the moon it's turn to light the sky. 

''And don't worry about your luggage, about everything will be hauled up here by the butlers.'' Ike yawned as he stretched out on the bed. 

I nodded still taken by the scenery. 

''...The sunrise is even better.'' 

''Oh! Is it?'' 

''Yeah.....Kind of reminds me of you..''

Those words were such a hook and I was the fish. Did he really mean that? 

''Ike...'' I was so astonished. Was he just messing with me? Yea.. he had to be. 

''Yeah..'' I started ''Save your flirts for the princesses.'' I laughed - though it was a forced. 

I heard Ike clear his throat before he spoke, ''Speaking of which, everyone's hanging out around this time at the gaming hall. You want to check it out?'' 

''Sure just let me freshen up first.'' 

I made my way to the bathroom located in the room, closed the door, and stared confused into the mirror. 

 

Whats up with Ike...saying things like that.


	2. Pimple Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth discovers some truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written in Marths POV. please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes!

The bathroom sink wasn't a cold piece of hardware as I had anticipated it to be. It was warm which meant it was self-heated. A self-heated sink though.. How extravagant. I don't even remember having such equipment in my own mansion. 

In any case, I need to restore my sweet and innocent cute self back to normal, especially if smashers will be at this gaming hall. I can't let them see me as a tiresome and sour prince; it would only motivate people to ask me ''whats wrong.'' and I for sure didn't want to explain to them how my father just might be sending me away from home...forever. 

Sighing, it would be best if I didn't go to the gaming hall looking depressed and deep in thought. Ike was taking me there after all, and even if he did say weird things like what he said earlier, I'll just treat it like an offhanded comment. I mean, wouldn't it be weird if he didn't say things like that - it's part of his gentle, cryptic character and that's what I've always known him to be. Perplexing, and I can never read him; there's no black or white to Ike. I guess that's why we make such good friends. I may not be the exact opposite of him, but I can't camouflage the fact that my emotions are bad at hide - and - seek.

Either way, I was wasting time in the bathroom looking into my reflection. I'm sure he was also getting impatient too so with that in mind I turned the cold tap water on and lifted my bangs to rinse my face. When I finally moved my hands away, I saw the unspeakable. 

Dotted exactly in the middle of my forehead was a disgusting, red, uninvited pimple! A gross and puss filled intruder on my face! I had never had one of these before and it felt like a heart attack to have one be so big and attention seeking! I never thought it could happen but this pimple both sucks and blows!

I panicked, my nightmare, my biggest insecurity plastered on my forehead for everyone to see! -Hold on! 

My bangs could hide it. That was my way out. ..But exactly how long am I supposed to hide th - 

''You alright in there or something?'' Ike called, knocking on the other side of the door. 

''I..I'm...'' I wasn't ready to make a decision! I've never had such an acne problem and I am definitely not ready to go anywhere now!! 

''I don't think...I'm feeling well, could we...cancel plans please..'' I lied without thinking. Lying seemed like a better strategy than revealing something so embarrassing. 

''Fine by me. At any rate, you gotta get out of there.'' 

''W- why, do you have to go?'' 

''Lil' bit.'' He said sarcastically. 

Not before rolling my eyes I quickly fled the bathroom to let him in. As I was doing so I heard a slight ''click'' sound. He must have locked the door I guess. Which wasn't a problem, it only added to that obscure personality of his. 

Being in this cavernous room seemed like it gave off a feeling of emptiness when you were the only in here. The feeling permeated through every corner and it was almost haunting. 

''I can't believe Ike was alone in a room like this for a week.'' I thought aloud walking toward the built in bookshelf near the front door.

Why didn't he just ask his beloved princess fans to share a room with him, it's not like there's a rule against it. Link was already sharing a room with his princess. I'm sure Samus would've taken Ike up on the offer, if not, than Daisy surely wouldn’t have hesitated. Anyone would, he's everyone's type. 

...Yet, Ike was barging in, rooming with me without even asking properly. That little fact, somehow, made me slightly feel better and added a bit more confidence to myself, which was terribly needed since I was feeling a bit troubled lately. All in all, it was heart-warming and, for a few seconds, the awareness of desolation slightly lessened. 

Just then, my thoughts ceased when a shrill knock came from the front door. 

''Oh, Uh, Coming.'' 

It took two mere steps to the door from the bookshelf and while I opened the door, I used my free hand to fix my hair. Who knows who could be knocking? 

The one who was before me was a delightful and adorable angel, no other than of course, Pit himself. Slightly moving my eyes to the floor and there lay the two Lucas and Ness, holding both of the winged boys hands. It's always a pleasure to see them all. They were good friends and I consistently had a good time with them no matter the place or time. 

''Marthyy!!'' Pit practically squealed like a yaoi fan-girl. With no time wasted, he let go of the boy’s hands and bear hugged me. 

His wings practically lifted me off the ground, and they would've, if it wasn't for Lucas and Ness grabbing at my ankles. 

''Marth! Marth! Marth!'' They chanted in unison

''Awe you guys...'' I was genuinely grateful, for having them around for my stay. 

Maybe after about 2 minutes of friendly embracing, Pit and the others finally let go. 

''We all missed you so much, Marth!'' Pit said, flapping his wings. 

''I missed you lots too! How long have you been here?''

''Uhm, well I dunno, a week maybe.'' 

''Ah, so you too!'' 

''Hm..?''

''Ike just told me he'd been here for a week aswell.'' 

''Ooh, He has! We used to share a room together.'' 

That was a surprise, ''Oh....He never mentioned that.'' All this time, I thought he was on his own. Why didn't he tell me? ..And why did that bother me so much?

''We sure did.'' Ike said, coming out of the bathroom. He had pushed himself past me to get to the other side of the door.

‘’I’m going to the gaming hall. Pit, you want to come?’’ 

‘’Sure! Marth, are you coming?’’

‘’I – ‘’

‘’Marth can’t come, he isn't feeling well.’’

‘’Awe Marthy! You should’ve told me before I hugged you! C’mon, Ike.’’ 

‘’Let’s go to the gaming hall!’’ Lucas and Ness said in unison. 

And like that, my mood went from soaring to plummeting. To recap, what just happened was 1: Ike wasn’t exactly alone this whole week – he was with Pit, of all people. 2: Somehow, Pit and Ike became the best of friends in my absence. 

I brought my hands up to my bangs, where my pimple laid. Once again I felt empty and full of loneliness and forlorn. The only difference was, I was completely sure this feeling had nothing to do with the room. 

I trotted back the window, and saw that it was now dark and the sun had finally set. The stars weren’t out however. The moon was hogging the night sky for itself and leaving the stars behind. 

I felt like one of those stars, abandoned, left in the dark while everyone else was the moon, shining bright while I was in their shadow. 

Suddenly, I heard an immediate knock on the door. 

It was Ike! He had come back for me! Maybe he wasn’t a total jerk after all!

With that in mind I rushed to the door only to find disappointment. It wasn’t Ike. It was the assumed butlers, Ike had told me about, and they’d brought my bags – all seventy of them. 

‘’Where would you like these, Prince Marth.’’

‘’Set them over to the left side of the room please.’’ I sighed. 

‘’Excellent. Now, Prince Marth, if you don’t mind. We’d like to ask you to leave the room while we renovate so that it will suit you and your new roommate.'' 

''..How did you know I had a roommate?'' 

''There's at least one camera in every area of this manor.'' 

''Ah, I forgot. I'll be leaving then.''

''Enjoy yourself, Hero King.'' The butler said as I close the door. 

I find it extremely odd that there are cameras everywhere, which might have something to do with the weird feeling being alone in that room. But I was in the hallway, not in the room, and I needed a subtle place that could make me feel at least an ounce better. Though, the only place I remember Link telling me about was the bakeries on the third floor. 

I'll go there then, eating something like freshly baked cakes should be a good remedy. 

Once on the third floor, I instantly was hit with the smell of baked goods. It feels like I'm a whole different setting. Who could be cooking so well at night. Princess Peach? 

I slightly opened the door to where the kitchen would be and it revealed the unknown master baker that had baked the unbakeable...

''Roy!?''

The red head was just pulling what seemed like a red velvet cake that was just slightly a darker shade of red than his own hair. 

Apparently, I had startled him, for his eyes were wide with surprise and he looked like he had just been caught red-handed! Get it? 

''M-marth!'' He said, rushing to put the cake down on the counter and hurried to take his apron off and mittens. 

''I .. I was just...Uhm..'' 

''Roy..'' I said slightly laughing at how embarrassed he was. ''You bake nicely, everything smells yummy.'' I continued, walking over to him. 

''I - I wasn't baking! I was just, taking it out of the oven for Peach.'' 

Roy was a bad lier. 

''Mhm..sure. Can I try some.''

''Uh, sure.'' He went to grab a silver fork and stuffed it into the cake. ''Um, here.'' He held the fork up to my mouth. The smell had been stronger than before and with it being so close to my face, and on instinct, I took a bite from the fork without reaching for it with my hands. 

''M-Marth! You're supposed to take the fork and eat it for yourself.'' Roy yelled before face palming himself, although, I did notice he was hiding a very bright blush on his cheeks. 

''I did eat it for myself.'' I said just as innocently as ever. 

''Ugh.'' He grumbled, though I knew it was forced. 

It was good to have Roy here. As he rambled on about how he ''wasn't'' baking, I thought about how he'd be one I'd missed too. I had known Roy about as much as I'd known Ike, but I never got a chance to spend much time with Roy. 

Like, Pit, he was also a pleasure to be around. He could manage to make me laugh alot with the way he pretended to be upset about things too. It was useless though, I could see right through Roy, and I was pretty sure he enjoyed being around me. 

''..And so, there, I was only filling in for Peach.'' 

''Suuree.'' I giggled. 

''Anyway, I didn't know you were here. When did you arrive.'' 

''Sometime around 1:00 pm today I think.'' 

''Today? I just arrived today too.''

''Wait, seriously?''

''Yeah, this morning. Are you rooming with anyone.'' 

''..Sort of..''

''Who's your roommate.'' 

''Ike. Are you rooming with anyone?''

''Ah, No. I was hoping to room with you but since Ik-'' 

''Wait, really? You wanted to room with me?''

''Of course!''

Rooming with Roy would probably be better for me. We could catch up and I could get to know him as well as I knew Ike. Moreover, I was pretty sure Roy wouldn't ditch me on my first day in a new place. Plus, Ike apparently had become good friends with Pit so he wouldn't mind sharing a room with him. 

''Hey Roy, I think you should be able to switch places with Ike. I don't think he'll mind either way.''

''Really?'' 

I noded. ''Lets go back, the butlers should have it fit two people now'' 

''Alright!'' Roy exclaimed was he followed me into the elevator. 

To my former room is where we went. I knocked.

''Ike, you in there?''

Almost instantly, I hear Ike's voice from the other side of the door.

''Marth, that you?''

''Yeah! can I come in?''

He didn't answer but instead he opened the door for me. When I saw his face, he looked genuinely tired. He seemed like he had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess which I guessed it was because he had been laying down. Above all, I had never seen him like this before, so drained and distressed. I was admittedly worried for his health. 

His gaze shifted to Roy, and he snickered unpleasantly.

''What is he doing here?''

''I just met him today.'' I told him

Ike seemed unsatisfied with my answer and grabbed at my arm. Suddenly, he pulled me into the room and slammed the door. His was as tight as ever, so of course I pleaded for him to let go. 

''ow....Hey, why dont you let Roy in.'' 

He just walk passed me, no answer,no anything. 

''Ike, I'm talking to you!'' 

No answer. 

''Ike!''

Maybe he was just to tired to answer but whatever the case, I absolutely hated being ignored. 

I sighed and thought aloud, ''What's wrong with you, Ike.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	3. Platonic Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of minor fluff... dont worry, the smut's coming soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written in Marth POV. please enjoy

I sighed and slowly lifted myself from the cold floor. As I did so I saw Ike curled up in his bed, back facing me. 

I had no idea how to read him, I never did - and at times, I was perfectly fine with that. It was fine that I didn't understand him, I was satisfied knowing the simple things that I knew already. But now - I feel like the less I know, the more distance we will have between us. Growing apart from him would mean our whole friendship, from the time I met him when I was nine to now, would have been for nothing. All those times when we would get in trouble for doing childish things, or times when we would end up rough-housing, would have been in vain. A person who can easily let go of memories like that is someone who doesn't treasure or value those memories, someone like my father... a person quite the opposite of me. I adore and hold dear to the little moments of my childhood with my friends and family. It's the least someone could possibly do to show the appreciation of having that important love in their life. If I couldn't do that much, then why bother calling myself a worthy Prince? 

With that being said, I need to fix things with Ike. I need to figure him out so we will be in each others life happily. 

''Ike!'' I said in a stern tone, walking over to his bed. 

''Listen hear Greil, stop acting like a childish ten year old and tell me whats your mind!'' I said while placing my hands firmly on my hips.

Apparently, the use of his last name and I saying it the way I did, got the mercenaries attention. I saw him peak over with a hint of shock in his wide, dark blue eyes. I took advantage of his in-awe expression. 

''Right so you better.. um, .. start talking!'' Nice save Marth. 

''Pahaahaha... oh my God!'' 

''Uh.. s-s-stop laughing!'' 

''Oh geez I'm sorr- pahahhahaha.'' 

''Ike!'' His hand went up to his mouth as he started laughing like a giant troll. 

Ugh! What was he laughing at!? I'm chastising him, he's not supposed to be smiling and laughing. As he sat up against the wall, I had a better look at that big grin of his. That stupid, silly, and super cute way he laughed was so... ugh cute! It was such an adorable site that even a depressed person would have laughed, or at least smiled. Ike's amusement had found me, and dragged me, and was now making me laugh beyond my control. 

''Ahhahhaah....Ike hahaha.'' 

''Pahahahah, cmon you too? Pahahaa..''

''I.. ahhehe, couldn't help it! ahahaa.'' 

''pahhheheh, co - ahhe come here ahehe!'' 

Suddenly, in the midst of laughing, he pulled me in by my waist and I had no choice but to land on his chest. W-whats he doing? My laughter was halted by the scent of his cologne. ..a bouquet - no a field, of flowers, is what he smelled like. Ah.. that freshness, it made me want to wrap my arms around him and never let go. 

''So nice..'' 

''Hm..?''

Agh! Did I just whisper ''so nice'' just then!? You've got to be kidding me! This couldn't get any more gay! I had to get up before this situation got even more weird! As I made an attempt to push myself off of his chest, I felt a pair of strong arms lock me into place. They had made their way around my lower back and brought me closer to the flowery aroma. 

My face was basically cupped into the crook of his beautifully smelling neck beyond my will. A very deep part of me oddly didn't want to protest, but I had to - it would only seem weird if I didn't.

''U-um.. Ike...'' 

No answer. 

''I - Ike... let me go..'' 

''No.'' His grip tightened and at the moment, I could barely struggle and wriggle my way from his lock. 

''You know..'' He started slowly. 

''...When I came back to my room and didn't find you... I was a little sad.'' 

..Sad..? but..

''..You were with Pit weren't you..? How could you have been sad?'' 

As he began to answer, I felt his grip loosen, and took advantage of this to roll over off of him, and leaned my back against the wall, closely listening to his words. 

''Pits a bundle of joy but.. he's so energetic, I can barely keep up with him. He reminds me alot of my little sister, Mist, back at home.'' 

''Oh Mist! I miss her too!''

''...Yeah..''

''So.. is that why you switched rooms with Pit?''

''No it isn't. ..Pit is..'' 

''..Hm..?'' 

''He..'' 

I looked over to see Ike trying to hide a bright, uninvited, blush spreading across his cheeks. That can't be good! Whatever pit was doing, made Ike flustered, and that was such a rare site to see, I didn't even think Ike could blush! 

''Uhm.. you.. dont have to say it..'' I said waving my hands in front of me for emphasis. 

His reply was a sigh of relief. 

I am happy. Even with silence now filling the room, I am happy that Ike didn't have any strange feelings for Pit. I am happy that Pit wasn't replacing my role in being Ike's best friend. Things were back to normal and I am hap- 

''Hey, didn't you say you were sick? You seem pretty healthy to me.'' 

Oh God. 

''Uh.. w- welll, .um ... y- you see.. .I was.. I was... i - in the bathroom.. a - and....''

I couldn't get my nerves together! It was going to be hard to explain to Ike that I lied about being sick, when really I only had a disgusting pimple. 

''Hahaha.. Save it, Martha.'' Ike said laughing, rubbing his warm hands through my hair. 

''Ike!'' He knows I hate it when he deliberately messes up my hair. I swatted his hand away and started fixing the strands of hair that were out of place and occasionally adjusting my tiara. 

''Hey Marth..'' 

''Hm..?

''Wanna sleep in the same bed tonight..?''

''W-what! Why would I want do something like that!'' 

Ike is losing his mind if he thinks I'll share a bed with him! Why... why would he ask that..? He's being weird again and just like before, my cheeks are burning!

''Just a thought... I mean, your bed is probably cold now and since you lied to me about being sick...''

''Ugh..'' I did somewhat owe him for the pointless lie and to be honest, the bed across the room looked alone..scary, and ghostly. 

But the bed I was in now, was warm and welcoming, and for once, I needed that uplifting feeling. 

''F-fine..'' I crossed my arms, looking down in defeat. 

I heard Ike shifting his weight as the bed screeched. When I opened my eyes, he was laying down on his side, back facing the wall. 

''Lay down..'' He whispered like a professional seducer. 

I did as I was told, not before rolling my eyes of course. I laid in the exact same position he was in, on my side, back facing Ike. 

''D-don't get any Ideas...'' I said while pulling the covers over me. 

As if I needed to say that though. Ike was a full blown boob-kind-of-guy. He wasn't into men, that was a fact. 

Before closing my eyes, I slightly heard a chuckle from him. I smiled. His presence made me feel at peace at times. Sleeping, would be easy tonight. 

However, the next morning would be a disaster.


	4. Mercenary Maniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is in Ikes POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres cursing in this one

...Under much reduced chances, I had managed to convince (more like barging in and calling the place my own) Marth to room with me. Which was a very giant leap of progression in my case. A decade of being friend-zoned can really do a number of terrible things to oneself. For one, it lowers your expectations of things, causing you to bottle up a large amount of false confidence in your throat. I seem like I am rolling in my own self-arrogance for being such a caviler, but no - I was really but an ant, trying to convey the expression that I might be an actual predator - barely holding on to that small shoelace of hope that one day my feelings might set me free from such bondage. Hence, being as close to Marth sounded like a good idea. With him nearby I can just little by little let some of the frustration out by using childish nicknames and silly taunts.

None of that really did the job though. It only made matters worse. The fact that the bluenette would sometimes take me seriously will never cease to scare and humor me. It's as if Marth and I would actually have a chance - ha ha! - Just the thought of that makes me crack up! In such a way, it suggests that a noble prince that looks down onto mercenaries would ever consider the thought - not only that but how many royal kingdoms would condone a gay relationship!? That's right! None! The chances are as slim as I getting him to sleep in the same bed with me...

..Yet, here he is. My arm curled purposely around his waist studying the rise and fall of his chest while hearing his heart beat to a relaxing calm all too clearly. How could I sleep!?

''D-don't get any ideas...''

Don't get any ideas!? It's truly amazing how any slip of his tongue can make me consider every aspect of everything! But I can't blame him or bring it up - he doesn't know what he's doing to me - Hell, even I don't know what he's doing to me! All the cartwheels and somersaults that goes on in my stomach when he's around, that’s his fault. It's like I do a 180 degree flip when he's near. I start caring about everything, I start considering everything, and I start questioning everything! I never would do those things by choice - fuck choice, I wouldn't do that even if I was told to. But in one way or another I find myself doing such things seemingly beyond my will while not even been given the order to do so.

Even as I see the sun rise, peaking its rays through the curtains, I still fathom the questions: How? And Why? Why Marth? Why did I fall for him though it's clear that it's evidently unrealistic? And how did that come to be? Does love not use logic? Is my heart too stupid to see how impossible it is for me and Marth to be one? If I know this much, then why am I still asking? How does this love thing work? What is love?

Ok..maybe those last few were irrelevant....but my point still stands. Then, presumably right on time, I heard a muffled whisper come from the other.

 

''Nn..I-Ike..?'' 

 

On instinct, I faked a raspy reply, but not before sighing quite happily at the sound of his voice.

 

''Y...Yeah?'

 

''W-what time is...is breakfast...?''

 

I could tell by his speech that he was barely keeping awake, trying desperately to ask his question without giving in to tiredness.

 

''9:30 A. M.'' I told him.  'What is the current time?' had to be his follow-up question, so I continued, ''It looks as if it's 6:30 A. M. now according to the sun...go back to sleep and I'll wake you up in time.''

 

A few moments pass before I get a reply.

 

''...Ari...gatō..''

 

Weird...Marth only spoke in his native tongue when he was exceedingly overwhelmed with happiness. He had told me his reason for this is because he wanted share a bare and naked joy with whomever made him feel that way. Could that apply to this...?

 

 

..

 

..No it couldn't. Marth's only being  ~~appreciative~~  thankful. Stop falsely exciting yourself, Ike.

 

I have a lot more important things at hand like training and fighting for my next battles. To be frank, I thought this whole ‘Smash Reunion’ was just a quick buck for master hand, since we did have to pay to participate. But for this many people to come, I was shocked – I guess they had the same idea I had: training. With Marth here though.. would I even be able to focus? I mean, I did manage to avoid him when going to Pit, but, it feels like I didn't even spend a minute with him. All I could think about was those sapphire eyes shaded with disappointment as I left.  I don’t want to avoid him. I want to get closer to him yet I want him to stay away. What do I want?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

''Marth..wake up..'' 

 

''It's time to get up now.. You’ll be late for breakfast.'' Shaking his shoulder gently, I knew he was going to be pissed. 

 

''F-few more minutes....'' 

 

 _''But you don't have a few more minutes!''_ I wanted to scream. Call me a lovesick, crazy, irresponsible, kid but time slipped away as I contemplated the undeniable realness this lubby dubby crush is. During the hours that I should have been sleeping, I was just lying there, thinking, wondering, and realizing, how this was way past the stage of brotherly love and/or just being some phase. I had come to terms that this situation was more than what I began to imagine. Not only that but, I also knew not a fucking clue about crushes and how to cure them. Is there even a cure out there? Nonetheless, I had all night to wonder that and then some. Now I have to apologize for failing at being a simple alarm clock and suffer a pair of crystal blue eyes beaming its disappointment into my skull.

 

''Rise and shine.'' My grip on his shoulder tightening slightly. 

 

''Alright, Alright.'' 

 

His words were hinted with a tiny bit of irritation but before they could get any bitter, he yawned, quite girly-like I might add. 

 

''Morning sleepy beauty, feeling hungry..?''

 

''Not particularly.''

 

''Good, because I think we just missed breakfast.'' I tried to laugh the truth out but as Marth sat up, I could see that I didn't really have too. 

He didn't seem too bothered about eating this morning. Marth was pretty easy to read at times, thank goodness. 

 

''That's fine........H-hey Ike?''

 

''Hm?''

 

''Y-your leg is..is wrapped around mine..''

 

Holy shit, It was! Don't panic though. I put on a smug glare and asked slyly,

 

''Do you want me to move it then..?'' 

 

At that moment, a camera would be the first thing on my wishlist right now,  because Marth's tomato red face was priceless. 

 

''I.. uh......q-quit messing around!'' 

 

The feeling of warm hands pushing away my leg sent a cold chill through my spine. 

 

Right then is when Marth quickly stomped to the bathroom. Before closing the door he pouted, ''Like I said, save all of that for your princesses.'' 

 

What does he mean by that? Does he think that I'm that much a ladies man? Even though it was clearly jokingly said, it still bothered me. 

 

I rolled over out of my bed, briefly catching the scent of Marth's body cologne and hair shampoo. 

 

Suddenly, the prince came out of the bathroom as if there was something terrifying in there. His contorted face, the way he was breathing so quickly, It scared the hell out of me!

 

''Marth? Something the matter?''

 

''R-Roy! I forgot about Roy last night!'' 

 

With that he was gone in seconds...because of Roys existence. What a familiar feeling. Loneliness, sadness, and despair but this time, jealousy was within the mixture. Roy and I didn't always despise each other. In fact, in the beginning, I was closer friends to him then I was with Marth at the time. All of that had changed. Yup, it was a complete 180 degree flip from 10 years ago. None of the mean and rude words that were exchanged that day back then were never forgotten. Those same, vile words that declared Roy an enemy of mine were never forgotten. Nor could they be taken back. Words that Marth knew no clue of. And now, with the hairy situation I'm in, the last thing I need is _him_ screwing shit up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seems like my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter.


	5. Mercenary Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in ikes POV and theres cursing. Also subspace emmissary is treated a crisis and wouldve been the doom of this universes exsitence if they had not defeated the butterfly guy or whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IKE POV

If it had been someone else other than that red-head maybe my attitude would somewhat change. Maybe someone other than a guy. Face it, it isn't weird if your friend gets jealous because you're hanging out with a girl, that stuff just happens. But the worst case scenario threw itself at me as if it was one of Snakes bombs or whatever. It just had to be a guy, at that, a guy that I hated from the start. 

 

And if you asked me, I'd say Roy wasn't all that entertaining either. He was short, childish, and somehow full of pride. There was honestly nothing admirable about him despite him being a general or something like that. Genuinely, I didn't know too much about the guy at all. I wasn't a stalker, who even after we fought, kept tabs on him. Tell me, what would be the point in that? Fueling my hate, wasting my time? Pfft, I'd rather waste it on someone who's more polite, mature, and modest. One with true qualities of being worthy of royal blood. If I started blabbing about the bluenette now, there's no telling how long it'll be until I stop. I would only end up making myself miss him even more. 

 

''That's quite a disappointed face you're wearing.''

 

A rumbling groaned emerged from my mouth as the elf-eared, prince...? warrior...? approached. 

 

''Whaddaya want Link?'' I said taking the mug of coffee away from my lips. 

 

''It isn't normal seeing Ike all depressed.. or are you deep in thought?''

 

His smug smile was irritating as he slowly put a hand on his hip opening his mouth to say something again before I could answer

 

''Actually, If I were you, I wouldn't think so hard. That could seriously be dangerous.'' 

 

He was laughing at his own petty insult for a moment but without hesitation I stood up and dumped the scorching hot coffee on top of him. I was expecting a yelp from him but the liquid only must've been warm. 

 

Link looked at me with a frown I couldn't recall, however, all I could do was smirk. Maybe the witty elf will think twice before insulting me when I'm especially not in the mood. 

 

I sat back down and watched as he scurried away and if he had a tail, it would have been between his legs. Surprisingly though, the little coffee incident failed to catch much attention considering the setting. I was in the SSBB Manor cafeteria. Although it was named that, it was more of a cafe. There were little coffee tables all around the area with two to three chairs surrounding them. Some chairs however, were pulled to one small table which would seem uncomfortable but the beings that filled them made it appear normal. 

 

I sat at the left corner, a secluded area compared to rest of the square. 

 

Did I mention that I was sitting alone? Usually I never was, even when Marth hadn't arrived yet, other princess I didn't care too much to talk to and MetaKnight, who usually put up the effort to have deep conversations with me, would be here. I'm not sure why, but I had a theory that I was in fact his only friend besides Marth. During the Subspace crisis, no one knows it but Metaknight ended up saving Marth. The whole story is one I couldn't tell because I only showed up after all of that. Either way, Marth respected him and so did I. 

 

And now that it's on my mind, where was he? Sleeping in? Maybe he- 

 

''Ike! Ike!'' 

 

It was him! I stood up immediately upon seeing his alarmed face. 

 

''Marth, something wrong?.''

 

As he approached, he seemed somewhat out of breath. Had he been running? And if so, then why? Wait - did this have something to do with Roy?

 

''Ike.. I think... Roy may be in trouble..'' 

 

If it weren't for Marth's sulking appearance, I would've laughed at this. Honestly, who gives a damn. In any case, I'm glad he's in trouble and he could stay in trouble. But, for Marths sake I was going to try my best to pretend to care, just for him. 

 

''Why would he be in trouble?''

 

''I don't know for sure......But I've come to the conclusion that it's because of yesterday..''

 

''Yesterday? What happened then?'' 

 

''Yesterday, I went to the third floor because I smelled something incredible. And since the third floor is reserved for baking, I thought it might be Princess Peach baking something, but I was wrong. To my surprise it was Roy, pulling out a cake. He denied it but it could only have been him and - ''

 

''So you think he's in trouble because he was baking?''

 

''What? No. Don't you remember when I first got here, how Link explained the rules?''

 

''Not really, did he say anything important?''

 

''Of course he did! He said that everyone here is under strict surveillance. Meaning Roy was being watched as he baked and if I recall correctly, he didn't clean his mess before leaving the area...''

 

We both had a moment of pause after that. The wheels were turning in both of our heads and as if on que we blurted out in unison: 

 

''He forget to pick up after himself!'' 

 

To be honest, it was weird how our little discoverment managed to get others attention, but coffee falling onto Links head didn't. 

 

''...But, but I checked in the bakery for him, he isn't there. Everything's in it's place, as if he was never there.'' Marth pointed out. 

 

''Hmph, well there's about nothing we can do about it now.. I say we should go train, just in case we have to fight for him or something like that...'' 

 

''Ah, Ike. That's really thoughtful, since I originally thought you two didn't get along.''

 

''Believe me, we still don't.'' The way Marth had no idea was baffling. It almost made me want to reveal it to him. 

 

We headed to the gym, Marth following close behind me. Once there, the site was just how it should be any other day. It was normal, everyone training, using their skills of combat, weapons, and for some magic. 

 

Marth on the other hand, seemed bewildered. But I couldn't blame him, it was his first time seeing everyone like this in a while...how cute. 

 

And if I hadn't taken the split millisecond to look up from his gorgeousness, his face would've been scorched. Just being barely noticeable, an electric ball of Pikachus flew directly in the middle of Marths face, and what a mess it would've made If i hadn't blocked it with my own head right then.

 

''Marth! Look out!!''

 

The pain couldn't be explained and I winced as my head brutally bumped into Marths from impact. 

 

A faint mumble could be heard when I landed on top of him as well as a low grumble coming from myself.  It felt like I was spinning, like I didn't have the capability to think correctly.  But I did, it was just hard to do so.

 

I lifted myself up slightly, only to lose my balance and fall back again. Marth winced, as I did so. It could have meant that I accidentally just slammed all my weight on him...shit!

 

''..ow'' Was his little plead of pain. 

 

I lifted my self again, only slower and a bit slighter than last time so that I could at least see his face. His face...it was awfully red for only a head bump to the face.. .he couldn't be blushing at a time like this, ...right?

 

''M-Marth! Are you alright?'' As I studied him closer, I could see that his hair was a bit messed up from the fall, and....was that blood dripping form the strand of his bangs!?

 

''Marth, you're bleeding!''  I reached my hand over to see how bad the wound was but suddenly  it was swatted away. What??

 

''N-No, don't touch there... I - ''

 

Before I knew it, he was wriggling his way from beneath me and running off. What did I do? 

 

''Wait!'' Did I cause the bleeding? 

 

I took off after him. 

 

What just happened?

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Mercenary Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In IKES POV

I took off as fast as I could after the prince. The mild burn of the short breaths as I did this indicated that this had been a needed exercise. Most of my training was more of a cardio workout than a strength anyway. Lucky for me, the hallways were cleared so that I could push my legs harder, keeping my sprint.  But I wasn’t moving fast enough – Dammit! Marth is way faster than I remember, it doesn’t even look like he’s running, just gliding. In the distance I see him run up the stairs, to our room and the slam of the door echoes across the area which was originally filled with chit chat, but now it has gone silent.

I look around and there’s a handful of people I can make out as I run, getting closer and closer to those stairs. Princess Peach is one of the first faces I spot. The girl could gossip better than any salon worker in the world – on top of that, the rumors spread faster than common cold when she’s involved. Now everyone will be making their assumptions about this and that and why and what.

I’ll have to give a damn later then, not now. Not while my Marth is running away from me – bleeding! Yeah, I said _My_ Marth, because in any case, Roy’s not going to be the one to tag along with him, I am and I’ll make sure I’m the first to do it. That’s why it’s important that as I finally make it to the stairs, I skip 3+ steps in an attempt to get there faster. It’s important that even if I fall, I’m not going down and I’m not giving up until I get him.

''Marth!'' I yell as I swing the door open, hearing it close behind me as I walk deeper into the spacious room.

My voice hitched making my already screaming lungs burst. ''Marth! Hahh…gah.. where the fuck are you!'' 

There’s no sign in the room indicating that he’s in here.. but I hear something.  It’s coming from the bathroom. That’s where he is.

At this point I don’t even bother to knock on the bathroom door. I grab the knob and twist it with about as much strength as I would use to pick up my sword. I didn’t anticipate it to be unlocked but it was, fortunately. The door opens to a wide-eyed bluenett, blood descending from the hidden areas that were underneath his bangs down to where his left, untouched, soft, rosy cheek was. His hair, part’s stained with blood, was a turmoil of fluffy messes. All of his handwear, including gloves and rings were off, thrown and scattered across the self-warming sink’s counter. He looked stunned and even a little irritated but like it or not, I was going to help him.

''Mar-''

''Ike, Get out! I can handle this!''

''No! I did this and now I’m going to help make it better.''

''Ugh, no.. just get out please!'' He had turned his back to me, indicating that I should leave, but the only thing I did do was close the door behind me and –

''Did you just lock the door?'' His eyes looked up out of what I assume, suspicion. My sly smirk only confirmed it.

''Quit playing around already! I’m serious, get –''

''I am serious too! Enough talking, because I’m not going anywhere… so be still.'' I reached for the nearest towel, which happened to be a display one but fuck it, a towel’s a towel.

''Wait you can’t use – what are you doing!?'' His voice cracked with those last few words as I came closer.

 Unlucky for him, the bathroom was not as roomy as the room I had previous left. Any closer, and we’d be nose to nose. I can’t get that close. Because with those sapphire, gem-like eyes beaming at me, looking deep beneath my cockiness, I won’t be able to handle myself. I know and I’ve accepted that my feelings are at a boiling point, and in any contact, as simple as a butterfly kiss, would set them off. It’s so bad that I don’t even know the specifics of what I might do. So I’ll be extremely careful as I bring the towel up to his bangs. I manage to slightly wipe down some blood between his eyes and on the side of his nose.

With such progress, I make an effort to lift the stained bang, to stop the bleeding at its source. But he shudders back, drawing a comfortable but still close distance between us.

''What is it..does it hurt when I touch there?''

''N..no… Just..'' He sighs ''Just..... I’m going to warn you, it’s not pretty underneath there…''

His head was hanging in defeat, like he knew himself that he just couldn’t hide anymore… but what’s he hiding from exactly?

''Uhm..What are you talking about?'' The question I asked was rhetorical, because soon after asking, I closed the short gap between us and attempted the same thing as before.

Marths eyes were shut tight, like whatever was under there was going to come out and eat me. Yeah, right. Probably just a cut that I made by accident when slamming head first into him. All I wanted to know was exactly how bad this injury was and if he’ll be able to train in the future. That was my biggest concern: his health.

I lift the bloody bang and it revealed a familiar foe. At first I was genuinely shocked to see what it was. A Pimple! Of all things, it was just a mere pimple that had burst and was now overflowing with clear puss and spewing blood. Man, don’t I remember these god awful things that caused the ultimate amount of humiliation during puberty. Marth’s expression seemed saddened and depressed now, as if I was going to leave in disgust or something.

''Marth it-''

''I know what you’re going to say. It’s hideous isn't it!?''

''It’s only a pimple, pahaahh, can’t believe this is what I was running out of breath for.'' I said while washing the residue of the pimple away. ''You shouldn't be embarrassed. Everyone gets these and now since it’s popped, you won’t have to worry about it anymore.''

''Really!?  I won’t?'' 

''Take my word for it.''

….Honestly, this prince is too much, this is probably his first pimple ever. Too cute. I threw the white towel, now dotted with blood, near his handwear, not caring how and where exactly it landed. As the innocent prince looked on, I took it upon myself to rustle my fingers between his silky hair. It was pretty much all over the place since he had been in such a meaningless panic before.  Per usual, he frowned, not being a fan of my habit to rub his head. I almost couldn't help it though, this and shooting sly remarks at him was the only way I could cope with having this crush – and though he seemed to mind it, I just take it as a little price to pay for the situation. Marth’s not exactly taking responsibility for my feelings either so this little friendship should be enough to sustain me for a while.

''Arigatō..'' were the next words to exit his mouth. His foreign tongue sounded much more breathless than before. He had a crimson face to match the tone of his thank you. These are the simple things he effortlessly does to make me fall in love with him over again.  But of course, this is all a secret and has to stay that way. And not forgetting that pesky –

''Roy! I almost forgot! I think I have an idea of the details on how this manor works! I meant to – ''

''You wanna discuss this later…..maybe never…'' The last part I mumbled, but not very well.

''E-excuse me? Roy is your friend, isn’t he? Don’t you care for his safety?''

''Not particularly. Look can we ju-''

''Why not, Ike? I’ve come clean about my pimple situation now it’s your turn.''

''Can’t I feign ignorance for the time being?''

''Ike…n- …fine. If you don’t want me to know this then so be it. I can get Roy on my own anyway.''

That didn’t go well… it wasn’t supposed to go at all. If Roy didn’t have such an impact on Marth this conversation would be different. The prince reached passed me to unlock the door and leave. But I couldn't just let him leave, especially with things as they are now. As soon as Marth had managed to open a crack in the door, I quickly placed my hand on top of his, griping the knob and shutting it back. I’m not the quickest guy ever, but my strength always came in handy, making my attempt a success.  

''Wait, Marth..'' 

His only answer wasn’t until he briefly sighed, slowly lifting his head to look at me. ''What is it going to be…?''

There’s no going back. This is it. With my cold hand still on top of his, absorbing his warmth. I spoke the truth….. _all_ of it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''Arigato..''


	7. Princely Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my fav one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Marths POV

Another moderately pleasurable night was spent at the Smash Manor – like most days it was substantially fun. Though similar to a sponge, it was easier for something unenjoyable to seep through and land in my thoughts. I’d say it’s been maybe a week and a half since the event of Ike and I. But I must be honest, it isn’t easy to recall how many days have past. Every day after the incident all things started off a little nice but what I didn’t expect was for everything to fall into routine. Of course, many more people started to show up gradually as I was told before, and eventually the whole Smash Player Team was here.

I couldn’t have been any happier rejoicing with the newcomers. And even over time my friendship with Link had noticeably increased as we tend to share similar fighting skills and love for light equipment. Every day, I’d get up and head for breakfast, following that, The Smash Plaza was always open for visitors. It was more like a huge lodge that also advertised cute knickknacks and things you’d expect a gift shop to have. Next to that was a 3D fighting simulator. Up to three individuals could participate at a time and even interfere with each other’s battles, much like in real life. It served for another aspect to training and even apportioned laughter to ones that were observing. After that discovery came another one and another! There was an unlimited amount of activities to do here especially with utilizing some of the technology Fox and Falco had come to depend on. You’d think with all of this, what more could I possibly ask for?

But it was clear to me that something was missing. Something that was irretrievable and could not be replaced by any kind of tech or entertainment. Not even another being could replace this. And I, being the fitting and legitimate prince I was, didn’t lose things often – I wasn’t going to start now. …But it would seem with every day spent in the Smash Manor, I was losing Ike. I was losing him to a dull Ike. To someone inert, lifeless, and stagnant.  The Ike I knew would train until his heart gave out, taunt others until the sun came down, and make slick comments to no wits end. This one is nothing like that. He’s rather boring around me and almost pretends I’m not there. When he’s out, I can see a fabricated smile and tired eyes. A mask. It’s dreadful to watch that, and I haven’t brought it to his attention either. I fear it might be out of place to do so, since now…I’m not sure how close of a friend I am considered to him. Every now and then he flashes a bogus smile to me as well, and when Ike does that I feel like nothing more than an outsider. I can’t tolerate it any longer because I know I’m not an outsider, oblivious to his behavior. I want Ike back.. I need him back.

As I reached my arm out toward the lightly lit lamp, I spoke to the person across the room.

‘’…Ike goodnight..’’

‘’Night..’’  was his solemn reply.

Tomorrow, things will be different.

 

 

As promised, I got up a bit earlier today. Only slightly earlier than normal.  My usual attire with the exception of my armor was on in much quickness. If I was going to do this, then wasting time would be foolish. I left the bathroom behind, after fixing my air, abandoning the heartsick memories. I turned my attention to an awake but slumberous Ike making up his bed.

‘’Ike! I really need to talk with you!’’

I made sure I projected my voice loud and clear. It was apparent that he heard me and as a result he groggily replied.

‘’Hm? Make it quick, I’ve got a full day with Pit.’’

…He does? Wait… these two are much closer than I thought… So I’m not considered his friend am I… No! It’s irrational to assume that.

‘’With Pit...? What are you guys going to be up to?’’

‘’Training mostly. Why?’’

‘’Training.. but you haven’t trained for at least 3 days.’’

‘’Guess I was feeling sluggish, haha.’’

A fake laugh…this must be serious. But..... .what can I do? I find now that I am not even on the same level with Ike as I used to be. I’m just a mere acquaintance.. an outsider.

I walked out without saying anything else. Why would I? As suspected before, Pit has replaced me and now here I am again, a lonely dimmed star hiding behind the moon.

Once out in the hallway, I spotted a familiar green tunic in the distance. It had to be Link and upon looking closer, I could see him walking towards me, his expression first genuinely happy then changing to a pessimistic frown.

‘’Oh, hey Marth..You okay?’’

‘’I’m alright. I didn’t expect to see you up so early.’’

‘’I was actually going to state the same thing until I saw that unhappy face of yours..’’

He then began wearing an overly concerned look and started to invade my personal space with assumed speculations on my mood. However, with Link being Link, it wasn’t an out of place act.

‘’Lemme guess…Ikes in one of his moods.’’

‘’Well, they are rather…frequent.’’

‘’Agreed, but it’s not like they’re meaningless.’’

‘’….’’

Link had a very credible point. Ike wasn’t some teenage girl with unpredictable mood swings. Looking back, Ike tended to have pretty good reasons to act the way he did. What I’d always do when this sort of thing happened, was to try my best to fix it..not understand any reason as to why it occurred in the first place. It seems as if I didn’t care why and to not care is to neglect… I’m not as innocent as I thought I was. And to think Link of all people would be the catalyst to this discovery.

‘’Hey lets go ahead and grab some pie eggs. Don’t want to miss out on those!’’

I came to reality without any hesitation to roll my eyes at his statement. ‘’We never do.’’

 

 

I don’t get it. By pie eggs Link must have meant a five star gourmet breakfast consisting of freshly smoked ham, two honey steamed hashbrown casseroles sided with sourdough toast with garlic olive oil over maple bacon, avocado, and heirloom tomato covered in spicy hollandaise sauce next to a bagel that contained a variety of syrups including coconut, chopped macadamia nuts, and passion fruit. Not to mention the plain cream cheese that topped the honey baked bagel. As for the pie eggs he wanted, were smothered under the 3 roasted sausages that were stacked upon one another. His drink: a simple ginger tea. While my neat plate held two waffles and a strawberry. No syrup.

‘’Oh mann Marf. Ya.. really dunno how ta eat.’’

‘’…Don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s disgusting.’’

‘’Ya jus totes jealus –‘’

And at that moment Link broke into a raging coughing fit. He had violently coughed for 1 minute before I had finally decided to escape the uproar of coughs to grab a glass of water for him. Watching him engulf the clear liquid the way he did made me feel like some sort of super hero.

‘’Ahah..Thanks. I owe you a solid.’’

‘’No problem…’’

Actually.. now that it’s on my mind…

‘’Hey Link… you seem to be surprisingly keen on how people feel…So I was wondering… If you could give me some advice?

‘’Yeah, I’d be happy too.’’

‘’Great! Here me out okay.’’

‘’All ears.’’

‘’Ike said something weird to me about a week ago..And I was thinking…Should I or should I not take is seriously.’’

‘’This seems easy, what’d he say?’’

‘’Well..I was talking to him and I was sort of fed up with him because it seemed like he was hiding something. It turns out that he was. He and Roy, since teens, had a terrible falling out. I had asked him why and Ike said that it was because of a silly crush he had let go of years ago, but Roy didn’t exactly feel the same way. So then I decided to confront Roy about it and he said that the falling out was because Ike was making him uncomfortable...like creeping him out a lot and I don’t understand any of it. It feels like I’m missing a huge piece of the puzzle here.’’

I looked over and saw Links face contorted in what seemed like a bit of confusion. Finally he said something.

‘’So…Ike had a crush, that grossed Roy out?’’

‘’…It does seem that way. But that’s a big accusation… For a time, I was thinking Ike may have been crushing on Roy but.. that seems more than a little far-fetched, don’t you think?’’

‘’Yeah.. highly…Ike isn’t really into red-heads.’’

‘’That’s not really-‘’

‘’Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait a second. W-‘’

‘’Waiting…?’’ 

‘’Ohh shit! I got it!’’

‘’Got what!? What is it??’’

‘’I know who Ike is head over heels for! Yeah I definitely know.’’

‘’No way…How’d you come to figure that out?’’

‘’By recalling a lot of insignificant times with Ike.’’

‘’Well.. don’t leave me out in the cold.. who is sh-‘’

‘’I’m not saying!’’

‘’…Link, it’s not the time to mess around, just tell me already.’’

‘’Sorry. You have got to figure this out for yourself.’’

‘’Eh? Why all of a sudden. You’re no good.’’

‘’Marth. You’re pretty bright aren’t you, this should be easy.’’

‘’Ugh, Link you owe me a solid, I’m cashing it in.’’

‘’Look, I’ll tell you this, but after that my lips are sealed: Think about it, you’re Ike’s closest friend. Ike didn’t tell his closet friend about his crush. Let’s get those wheels turning in that pretty head of yours.’’

I reluctantly obeyed and took what he said into consideration. If Ike could tell Roy and not me, then it must have been something really complicated. I mean when you consider the choices of who his crush could have been around the time he was a teenager, it seems like there could be no one. The only ones he hung around was Roy and I. So when it comes down to it, we’re all guys aren’t we? He couldn’t have liked any of us that way. Yes, maybe it was true that I had some weird thoughts about Ike, but that can’t be sinful. Even Ike had said weird things to me as well but as far as anything else, that would be null and void. But then again…is it so bad to think that way? He’s undeniably fit by anyone’s standards and there’s no debating how handsome and cute his face looks. N-no. Wait. My cheeks.. they’re burning! And it doesn’t help that some of the things that Ike does to me do not feel platonic at all. That time when I slept in the bed with him.. I nearly lost it when I felt his thigh across mine. Is it so wrong that I.. want that feeling again…?

Oh god. I’ve finally realized it.

I look up to Link, who by now had a bored expression on his face. It was there for only a few seconds though, in instant his eyes were wide and I assumed mine were as well. Through an unspoken language Link knew that I had figured it out. I knew who Ike’s crush was and I knew who mine was.

‘’I saw him go into the direction of the 3D Simulator place.’’ 

It was as if Link knew my thoughts exactly.

‘’Arigato.’’

With a sprint in my walk, I headed exactly to where I knew the mercenary to be. All my life I was living up the expectations of my father and others around me when I finally realized that I should be living for my happiness. For what I cherish. I now know what I cherish and I can’t help it. I need it, more than ever.

The fast paced walk seemed like it took longer than what is supposedly should. That was probably due to the fact that I wanted to get there faster, faster than usual. But with a heart rate this quick, I wanted my walk to be in sync with the beat of this pounding. That explains the reason behind the fact that when I saw him sitting down watching the others play with the equipment, I hurriedly grabbed his wrist, rudely reaching over individuals I didn’t notice to do so. 

‘’I- Ike please c-come with me.’’

I slightly noticed a bit of hesitation in his body movement when he got up but I didn’t care, as long as I had him by the wrist, dragging him to our room, I’d have a little satisfaction.

‘’Um.. Marth, What’s this all about? And your grips a bit tight..are you okay?’’

‘’Hmph..remind you of someone?’’ 

‘’Yeah yeah, but yours is extremely tight..What is it, got something you wanna show me?’’

‘’Hopefully it’ll be something you will want to see..’’

‘’….’’

We had finally made it up the stairs and into our room. Now in private and in silence, I really get the feel of anxiety. My heart is so heavy, fast, and loud. I wonder if he can hear it..

‘’Uhm..Nothings here Marth.’’ 

‘’J..just listen a-alright.’’

‘’….’’

This is actually harder than what I thought it would be. In this moment I am going to confess…I want to confess…but all of sudden the words are stuck in my throat…

‘’I-Ike…I…I r-really…’’

This…this isn’t working…. Just speak your mind..don’t hold back. You’re a grown man, this is something simple.

‘’Ike! I- I….I..uh..’’

It..it…it isn’t working. W-why is my nose burning…my eyes…t-they feel heavy…… am..I… -

‘’Marth! What’s the matter! You’re crying!’’

In a matter of seconds I feel his arms swallow me in the deepest of hugs. A hug I could only receive from him. W-wait…why am I crying….. How pathetic. A prince like me, can’t even say –

‘’I love you….Marth.’’

…

What…was that….? Did…I…I here that right..?

‘’……D-did..you..say something….?’’

His voice…it was crispy but quiet and faint. Somehow the tone of the room changed from heart pounding to an atmosphere much like a lost…but delicate wind. Was it because he said those words?

‘’….Y-yeah I did..’’

Thought so.

‘’O-oh…So I’m not just hearing what I wanted to hear then…’’

‘’Wh-‘’

I felt his body, trying to pull back for a split second but I held him in place. Bringing him closer than before. After a bit, I felt his muscles relax too. It was the same feeling you’d get after a long day and then finally plopping down into a bed. That’s a feeling of tranquility and I’d bet everything I had that he felt the same way.

‘’…I love you too.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fluff is real


	8. Princely Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok warning if you dont like to read smut cos this chapter is bascially that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in marths POV

The bed that was supposedly for me sat unneeded and unscathed. Yes, I’d agree that it was a flawlessly made bed, queen-sized, sheets matching the rich tapestries hanging on the wall, the pattern of vintage baby-blue flowers with an alabaster background that complemented the azure pillows very well. Ike’s bed was quite identical to the color and pattern of it. Only, it was anything but stagnant.

Since yesterday, I’ve decided to concisely accept the fact my mercenary is literally my mercenary. In other words, Ike and I are a couple. I can hardly believe my thoughts but they are just as real as this feeling of tranquility. Having girlfriends, which were made up of suitors, previously made me feel numb to a definite perception of what love truly was. Nevermore did an aura of warmth come over me upon getting closer to them. There’s such a brilliancy to Ike, how could I explain it. Only someone having a proven capacity to devise and construct the English language to match the feelings of love could qualify. As for I, being someone of royal blood doesn’t make me a state-of-the-art Shakespeare.  I think it’ll be of my best interest to just stick to staring aimlessly at the washing machines in front of me.

Yes, there’s actually a room to complete laundry in this huge manor. With the lines of washers and dryers in columns and in rows, you’d think that this was one of the few chores that needed to be done by the smashers themselves. But no, when you’re living in the lap of luxury, everything was optional; including laundry.

This evening, a caramel radiation permeated throughout the area. It was indeed soothing to see machines of metal iridescent in the dimming sunlight. I could imagine absorbing the feel of the room with Ike, if only he had been here. After telling him I was going out to do the laundry, he replied with a statement of going to take a shower. Not without giving me a silly look though – it really was out of place to do your own chores here but a prince is a prince, no matter the setting.

Then again, it was a bit boring at the same time as peaceful. I knew no one was going to walk in anytime soon, so I had all the time to stare into the clear doors on the washers, as if I wanted to see all the pretty colors go swirl. Maybe I did. At the state of distressing borderm I was, it didn’t seem like a bad way to maintain my unusually short attention span. Knowing myself, I could be quite the thinker but I guess you can only think so much until it becomes a boring routine. Recalling to an informative article I read once, thinking can be-

‘’Marth.’’

Sprinting in was Ike himself. Ah, I was so excited to see him, I was practically bouncing as I spoke.

‘’So, you finished your shower al-‘’

‘’I wanna try something for a sec..’’

And that was all the warning I received before I was forcibly shoved against the thrumming metal contraption behind me. Being honestly confused at the sudden push by Ike, it didn’t take long for me to get an Idea. Before I could even question him I was kissed softly, his wet lips clashing to my nervous ones.

I- I tried to make it seem like I expected his sudden show of affection, but really, I was shaking inside from the way Ike had said his last words before our lips connected. So breathy, all throaty, and bestial, and from the smoldering look in his dark blue eyes – I felt like I was being consumed alive by that gaze…I wanted to be consumed by that gaze. It was hungry, possessive, animalistic, and so masculine. Being so thrilled in the feeling; it raced down my torso in an electric line, alighting my nerves and making the sweep of Ike’s tongue across my pulse much more welcomed.  In no time, our soft and wet kisses turned into sloppy and rough ones. At this point I hesitated no longer to hold back my soft whimpers.

It was only after hearing my own moans echo across the area did I realize that it was getting a little too heated, and I wasn’t talking about the heat of the dryers.  

‘’Nn, Ike....someone could see us..’’

But Ike, of course, didn’t seem to deign my complaint worth replying to – verbally, at least.

Because Ike only then slid in between my thighs, and started to repeatedly grind against me, my whimpers only seeming to make him grind harder. And oh the eloquence that Ike lacked in words, he more than surely made up for with his body. It spoke in rigid angles, wiry muscles; in hot breaths and smooth skin; in rough touches and the mesmerizing strokes of his mouth.  

Weak beneath him, I had no choice but to simply lean back against the dryer, ignoring the angular jut of metal against my back and instead focusing on the pleasant rumble all down my body, and let myself be taken away.

Ike started to blaze a furious trail down my neck, stretching out my collar the farthest it could go without being unbuttoned in order to gain access to skin. That is until I felt my top slowly loosen and start to slide off my shoulders, revealing the skin Ike seemed to so desperately desire. I could feel him already hard against my hip, which left me wondering what got him so riled up. But my mind was too muddled to think about that now, for I was completely erect as well. Not long after, I found it a true challenge to be able stand up on my own with my legs shaking so violently. Luckily, Ike hoisted me up by the thighs and deposited me on the top row of vibrating dryers which made my legs tremble all the more.

My moans came more frequent as I looked at Ike, panting above me, hair disheveled with eyes stripping me to the soul. I couldn’t help but clutch onto his shoulders as he too unbuttoned his shirt. We were both heavily panting, gasping for air after each lasting kiss. And as hot as Ike looked with his clothes on, I have to say I would prefer him without any. He met my eyes and it was as if he was thinking the same thing. But of course, the wordless mercenary only opted to rubbing his palms between my legs with the distraction of kisses. Kisses that were sloppy and would quiet my not so quiet moans.

His warm, lithe fingers slipped their way underneath my tights, revealing my member in the cold air. At this rate, this atmosphere felt very dangerous.

‘’Wait.. Ike..don..A-ah’’

Before I could finish, Ike was bent over the dryer, drawing my engorged member into his mouth. The feeling of it was unexplainable. Tremors shooting up and down my spine all while I was realizing the insane amount of precome that went into his mouth. My grip on his shoulder tightened the second he went down on me –with nothing to restrain my gasps, they were loud, and I mean _loud_. My mouth gaping open with a shuddering whimper while my eyes scrunch shut. The way his tongue glided across my shaft and the feel of the back of Ike’s throat was enough to make my broken cries and whimpers erupt from my drool-coated lips, shaking with the force of my close orgasm.

It was almost a little embarrassing at how close I was and how early it was, but I couldn’t take it. Ike’s hotslick sucking mouth was to thank for my intolerance – that, and the fact that he would occasionally run his tongue in hard swipes against the underside of my shaft, making my vision blur and my toes curl. My legs started to tense up as I was near explosion.

‘’Ngh! I-ike! P-P-P-please! ….I’m…g-’’

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain coming from my member.. It almost felt like a bite! Before I could get an eye view of what happened, Ike’s warm lips were placed on my ear, his hot breath causing my back to lurch and my gut to twist.

‘’Don’t come until I say so.’’

I swear I melted clinging onto every word Ike said. His whispers were so airy and breathless that I completely forgot about what I assumed was a bite mark on my member.

‘’Roll over.’’

At this point, I could guess where this was going next… was I going to be ready? I didn’t feel like I would be, but nonetheless, with much finesse as I could manage, I scrambled on top of the dryers, occupying three of them in all. But when I did lay down on my stomach, I just couldn’t suppress my moans as my sensitive and twitching member was suddenly assaulted with the intense, throbbing rumble of the running machinery beneath me. Droll and slobber spilt out from my mouth creating an easy to overlook mess on the machine. Unsanitary it may be but, I was going to have to be spared, for I could only release until Ike said so.

Soon, I felt Ike climb on top of me, we both felt the machines protest against our combined weight.

I honestly didn’t know what was going to happen next. Ike hands grabbed at my hips squeezing them in a pleasurable but painful way. By now all of our clothes were removed, with the exception of sock, which served to be too trivial to worry about at the moment.  

‘’It’s going to hurt..’’

Were the last audible words from Ike. Next came screams and screams of mixed pain and pleasure. The mercenary had wasted no time to thrust hard, and deep inside of me, all the while holding a tight grip on my lower hip. I – I just couldn’t take it. He had only thrusted once and I was on the brink of tears. The pain from my bottom felt like it tore into my intestines, over and over again. It was brutal. Never before had I wished so hard that Ike had some kind of substance or lube to ease the pain.

‘’AAah-! IKE!!-  nNngg…’’

I called his name out into tones of ecstasy and bliss, wanting him to be a little slower. But Ike had other things in mind – he was panting in my ear, biting at the shell, my shoulder, my back, all at once eating me, marking me, and worshipping me. It felt so good, and the member inside of me slowly started to feel good as well. I couldn’t have been any closer to releasing.  

Except that I was,  Ike thrusted a few more countless times inside of me before he said the word:

‘’Come.’’

My hips thrashed against the vibrating machine as if on Ike’s command, my muscles seized in agonizing ecstasy, and I came hard and fast just at the dryer under my hips finished its last spin cycle. I clutched at Ike, my arms propped next him. We came and came and came until there was nothing left but two shaking messes beneath each other.

Ike…Ike was so close, head resting on my shoulder and face pressed against my hair. It was my name on his lips as he finally came, which made me want to jump in glee.. As if I could. At this rate, it would be a miracle if I could even walk at this point.

We lay there breathing for a moment sweaty, sticky with guilt, and so satisfyingly sated. The dryer directly beneath our hips had come to a stop; the other two were still rumbling along. And now that everything was settling down, I had second thoughts.

‘’Um…Ike….what if someone saw us..?’’

‘’No one saw, nobody comes to the laundry room.’’

‘’nonetheless, we should really get dressed.’’

‘’Y-yeah..can you move okay?’’

‘’I’ll try…y-you did come inside of me though…’’

‘’Sorry...It kind of just happened.’’

‘’It’s fine…I don’t mind if it’s you.’’

From there we made a quick effort to clean up our mess, and escape without witnesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or so they thought..............¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	9. Princely Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All right this the last chap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was crammed, forgive me. Also marth's late dad is in this one and well, he is not accurately portrayed in this story. I think hes a pretty noble man in the actual fire emblem series, i just needed someone to play this role and he was the most convenient at the moment. but at the end of this are some notes you might wanna ignore lml. Actually though, if you've read this far, thanks soo much!

This smell. This warmth - It's something I'll never be able to get used to. The way the mercenary holds me throughout the night is so unreal. His arms wrapped around my bare torso makes me feel like the only important person in the world, and dare I say it, I am; to Ike I suppose at least. Only several hours ago was he chanting my name, and I chanting his in pain and in pleasure. Mostly pain to be specific!

As a man of nobility, I would  _never_  admit my virginity to anyone, even if that anyone was Ike himself. It's embarrassing, prude, and most importantly private information. But oh, If I had been honest, the ache and agony I was feeling in my lower back might have been a little more...how should I put it....tolerable. The feeling was stabbing at me, and through the whole night, it was the only thing I could focus on. Tired I was, but way too discomforted to even sleep. Not even Ike's soothing breath could have saved me from this misery!

But that's not much of an issue compared to the dilemma I'll have to face when the morning comes. Today was going to be one of the best times to train, and considering the relationship I was in with the mercenary, he would be my partner in battle. How am I supposed to battle when I can just barely lift myself up?! I had tried to do so in the middle of the night but to no avail, I flopped back down, causing more affliction on my tender lower back. It's more than just torment and a prick in my hip - it's a matter of  _pride_  and  _royalty_. I have to push pass this pain and at least make it out of the bed. 

That's right hero king - the pain may be something I've never experienced before, but it won't conquer me anytime soon! I glanced at the peeping sun rays through the curtains. It's nearly 7:00 am already. If I can't do this much, the battles I've won prior are meaningless. With as much strength as I could muster, I use my elbows as support as I slowly, tiredly, and bravely bring myself up. Learning from the past, I hold on to my strength, not giving in to what feels like wasps swarming around in my intestines. It stings and stings and  _stings_! It burns like an internal flame, but I won't and don't fall back and manage to place my feet on the ground softly. 

''Ack..ee....ow.'' 

I've only managed to sit up on the edge of the bed now, a minor accomplishment. Before I could criticize myself, I train my eyes on the bathroom door. Just make it there and I'm good. Ah, how it is so much easier said than done. Nonetheless, it can be done. Though his bed and the bathroom seem like miles away, I have to at least convoke enough stamina to stand. My legs gain strength, my palms ready to push off and as I'm about to lift myself into the air, something pulls back hard, right on the spot that's most tender! 

''Going somewhere?'' a raspy voice calls out. The question was ignored for the pain was spreading and becoming worse than what it already was. The unpleasant plop from landing on the bed so roughly didn't help either. 

''Ahh!!! A-ouch! S-shi-''

''Hmm? You alright.. it sounded like you were about to..''

''What!? Agh...n-no! It's just, my hips..''

Through the sunlight I could see the mercenary's tired eyes contort into a look of confusion. Of course he wouldn't understand! He could never relate to this pain, as a matter of fact.. he is a guy after all. ...But I'm just as manly as him, aren't I? I deserve a little sympathy. I give him a look of pain and finally he gets the hint to let go of my waist.

''Right, sorry! I'm really sorry actually! I-I guess I just got in the moment while I was taking a shower and thought of you...I know it's embarrassing but we are together so I thought it'd be okay...you do forgive me, Marth, right?''

He's crazy if he thinks I'll forgive him quickly like that! What makes this guy think it’s okay to participate in that kind of rendezvous with me anytime and anywhere! I try to pathetically turn away from him to face my own abandoned bed but Ike softly takes my hand and to my surprise, holds it close to his face. He whispers three words soon after, that send chills through my spine, ring symphonies in my ear and cast large toads in my belly.

''I love you.'' 

My breath is taken away by something I'll never get accustomed to and like magic, any feeling I had of reject towards him gets whisked away into nothingness and is forgotten. 

''Ike..I..'' 

''Say it again.''

''Huh, say what?''

''My name..say it again..for me please..?'' 

_T-this pervert!!_

''Say it...just how you did last night..''

''N-No! I'm not in the mood to take care of your  _morning wood!_ '' 

All admiration I had a few seconds ago was lost! For a charmer, he really can't since the atmosphere. With much struggle, I succeed in turning my back towards him, only for a big hand to clutch my shoulder.

''Not like that...I mean... Last night felt so unreal. From the way your blush spread from your nose to the tip of your ears, to the way your ass tightened around my d-''

''Okay! I-I get it!''

''If I didn't know any better...I'd say it was your first time doing something like that.''

''What!!?'' How did he know!? ''W-Who told you that!?'' 

''No one. It was just the look of innocence in your eyes...and maybe the fact that you were kissing with your teeth..''

''I...I was?'' Just now it dawned on me that maybe an inexperienced virgin wasn't the best choice for the type of...way Ike liked to do it. ...Was it only enjoyable for me? Suddenly, from every corner of the room, insecurities stabbed me every place they could. I shuddered in response. 

''Hmm? ....Hey..'' Ike's hand on my shoulder closed the gap and wrapped around my chest, cautiously and slowly pulling me into his embrace. Why is he so warm..why is his grasp so calming?

''..It was my first time too.'' 

I couldn't resist the urge to face him in that moment. Was he serious? 

''It was..? But how did you know..how to do all that stuff..?''

''...Well that's the thing with Pit.'' 

''Oh.......You're joking!?''

''No..I'm not.''

His last statement was said in a rather melancholy tone. Ike was insecure too...that's adorable! Without any hesitation, I put on a sweet smile just for him. 

''Don't feel bad, Ike! Y-you're the best I've ever had..'' That last bit was kind of silly to say...he was the only I've ever had. Nonetheless, the compliment seemed to put Ike back in a good mood. I'm glad. 

''You really think that!?'' 

''Of course!'' I said reassuringly. 

''Then..what was your favorite part?'' 

''That's a perverted thing to ask!''

''Ehh? But I need to know so I can make improvements.'' 

''....F-fine....The part when..I..felt the drying machine against me..'' 

''Wait, But that's not....''

Luckily, two knocks from the front door saved Ike and I from an embarrassing conversation. Ike sat up, seemingly irritated, ready to launch a pillow at whoever was behind the entrance. 

''Agh! Come in!'' 

''Wait, Ike! We're both unclothed, you can't just-'' 

''Haay Marth, you got a letter from- uh....'' That voice!

''Roy, I...!'' Feeling a heat similar to the sun spread across my cheeks, I hid it as quickly as I could under the sheets. I felt a stab in my lower hip but while the pain was still apparent, I was able to ignore it for this particular situation. 

''Oh..I...was I interrupting something?'' 

''Ye-'' 

''NO! You weren't! I'm sorry. Please, just...leave the mail near the lamp here.'' I said, still hidden beneath the blankets. I couldn't see the redhead walking but I could definitely hear him snickering and laughing. Ugh! 

Before I heard the doorknob click, I faintly heard Roy say something like: ''Congrats Ike.'' It was a quiet statement so I could've been mistaken. 

Releasing the covers from my death grip, I slide a bit closer to Ike, seeking his signature embrace that calmed any jittery nerves. When I looked to him however, his face showed that his own nerves needed calming. 

''Are you alright,Ike? ..I know you don't like him but you did tell him to come in.'' 

''Yeah, I know.'' He sighed, his huff landing on my ear tips. Tremors were going everywhere, but I relaxed, focusing my attention on the letter. As I reach my arm over, I notice how fancy the envelope seems. 

The envelope itself was a pale white color but a golden seal guarded it from any intruders that might be curious. It feels so delicate in my hands that I hardly notice the address details. 

 

**King Lowell**

**Altean Castle**

**Altea**

 

 

**Marth Lowell**

**Super Smash Manor**

**Melee County**

 

 

 

So it was addressed to me after all...and that's my father! He sent me a letter so this has to be important! Hastily I open the envelope like my life is dependent on it, ignoring the intense stare that Ike's giving me. I began to read it slowly. ...Then I read it again...and again. I kept reading it over and over until.. I break down entirely. 

 

 

**Dear Prince of Altea,**

 

**I was informed by the pilot of private jet 1990 that you escaped from your plane seat during refuel for reasons unknown.**

**The pilot, proceeding with orders, flew the plane to it's destination( a 72 hour plane ride)only to find that the prince himself was not in it.**

**Due to this minor inconvenience, the mission to reunite another kingdom with mine has been postponed.**

**As one would predict, the occupants of said kingdom are displeased at this hindrance.**

**One might also add that the duty of a prince is to tend to the kingdoms needs. Was it not you who said that you are a prince before a son or brother?**

**Words are cheap and need to be acted upon. Your flee of responsibility has consequences. In 24 hours you will be escorted away by servants.**

**The time of arrival is 8:00 am. You do not have any other choices and if you refuse, severe consequences will follow.**

**Marth Lowell, you are too old for phases and I hope you stop this act of rebellion. There is no room for mistakes like this.**

**Disappointingly,**

**King Lowell**

 

It was everything I didn't want to hear from my father. D-did he deserve that title anyway? When was the last time my dad referred to me as his son? At the thought of this, I could feel fear rise behind my eyes..like a cage animal wanting to seep through, break free, crush the bars that dared isolate it. This enraged animal came in forms of tears but I couldn't, wasn't going to let them fall and stain my cheeks. My life now had never been similar to as it was in that lonely kingdom with my friends away. Now, I didn't have to daydream about the person I missed the most, he was here with me, happy with me, holding me tightly. His grip was familiar, tight, not budging from the trembling of my shoulders that betrayed my emotions. 

For the first time in a while, I was where I wanted to be, overjoyed with the amusement, excitement, and the surprises each day had to offer me in the Smash Manor. And now.. my royal blood is going to steal all of it away from me. ....I don't want to leave... I can't leave...I won't leave! 

I must leave...

''Marth...'' 

And him...I'll have to part away from Ike a second time. This departure would be the hardest part of it all. It's as if I'm divorcing him or running away just as Cinderella did when her time was up. Is my time..now up? ...I whisper with a burning nose and tear stained eyes, swallowing every urge to let it all out. ''..Where's my happy ending..?'' 

A hand softly squeezes my shoulder, and the next sound is as audible as my own whisper. 

''I'm....I'm not letting you go.''

''...What are you saying, Ike?''

''In other words, I'm coming with you.''

Alarmed, I made a quick effort to face him. What kind of irrational idea is that!

''Ike's that ridiculous, you can't do that.''

''Well I will. I’ve said it before: I love you. And there's nothing you can do about that!''

''Ike....'' I sighed ''...Fine'' 

Ike only pulled me closer into his chest as a response, smiling triumphantly as if he had just won a battle. I couldn't help but smile back and for good measure, I softly tilted the mercenaries head downward to plant a small kiss on his forehead. This kiss, it's a symbol of my love for him and I know that this affection and love will grow, blossom into something unheard of. Its connotated with all the emotions, tribulations, yells of anger, and cries of sorrow that in the end, are what make happiness a thing that all humans will pursue and eventually obtain.

''Koishiteru..''

 

* * *

 

 

''So that's everything huh?'' Ike stood near the bookshelf by the door, a couple of suitcases stuffed with belongings were clutched in his hands. 

''Yes, I believe so.'' I however, wasn't carrying anything. Just as before, my seventy suitcases were hauled off by the loyal servants. 

''Alright let's get a move on. The planes most likely here already.'' The mercenary said and walked out of the room. I followed closely but not before glancing back into the empty and now vacant room. What a familiar feeling. 

Following closely behind Ike, a feeling of remorse and guilt showered over me. Who knows what level of wrath the king would spit at the mercenary, just for showing up. I don't want him to suffer anything, especially if the catalyst of the problem is me. If I had deemed Ike as someone I could convince out of this situation, I would have done so as soon as possible. But Ike, a charming swordsman could just as well be stupidly stubborn. The only thing that could change his mind about this, would be himself. 

I sighed, wanting nothing more but to lay down, and let the problem take care of itself. It's certainly too bad that that's not how things work around here. Instead of wishing for the impossible, I noticed how most of the other brawlers attention was on us. Most turned their head to resume a conversation, but a select few seemed a bit surprised to see a prince and a mercenary trudging down the long staircase. ..Was it because of Ike carrying those couple of suitcases. I thought it was normal for the participants to come and go as they please. So, what were they staring for? Just as we reached the floor, Link approached us, with a wide ear to ear grin.

''Hey Marth! ...Ike. How's it been with you two.''

''It's been fine, really.'' I said. ''Ike and I were just about to leave actually.'' 

''Oh, you're serious? ...You sure you don't want to do my laundry first?'' 

''...Uh, excuse me?'' 

''Well, y'know, it's a lot harder to do the laundry with those big dents on the top of them.''

What? ..Wait. Laundry. Dryers. Dents!! H-He knew! Oh buddah, wh-what if he wasn't the only one that knew! I panicked, not being able to choke out any words and turned to Ike. His face was more of a mix of irritation and confusion. Ah, that's right.. he's a bit slow when it comes to things like this. Still, I couldn't help but feel like my organs were failing me and at any moment my legs were going to give in to the quivering of my body.

''Woah..Marth, you look like a ghost.'' Link said, half laughing half concerned. It was utterly embarrassing, but I needed to know something. 

''H-how many?'' 

''How many what? How many dents? There was at least thr-'' 

''Not dents! How many people know...and how do you know!''

''I found out from Zelda. She works with the higher ups around here so of course there were cameras and footage that she had to review. As for how many people....-''

''Wait! What footage!?'' 

''Oh, it's nice of you to chime in, Ike.'' I face palmed upon hearing Links snickering at how Ike was just now getting Links laundry references. 

''What's this troll laughing for? Did he actually watch us doing it!?'' 

''Hey man, I would take it easy on the name calling if I were you.''

''Why's that?'' 

''Because you'll be the talk of the town when Peach finds out about this.'' 

Link's right, Princess peach had a motor boat for a mouth, any rumor that she found out about was never going to die out. 

''Shit....''

We all stood in an awkward silence then. Link grinning widely and my lover scowling angrily. Then, what Ike said next was one of his craziest ideas yet.

''Could I get the footage?''

''Ike! why would you-''

''Sure! I'll go get the tape now.'' Link said, skipping off a little to cheerfully for my liking. I turned to Ike, heated and disappointed. 

''Why do you choose now to act like a pervert!'' I crossed my arms, sadly thinking that I have to get use to this kind of thought process of his. 

''You'll see later.'' 

Que the eye rolling. 

* * *

 

Finally, Link brought back the tape and it was now hidden in one of Ike's suitcases. I scoffed at the 'thanks man' he said to link after fist bumping him. Not long before that conversation ended, a new one started featuring Roy. I gladly shot the breeze with him and ignored any implications towards my relationship with Ike. Somehow, I kept getting this vague feeling that he knew more about us then what he was letting on....oh well. 

Nearing the plane in the distance, I saw a face that was all too well-known, but did not wish to see at this point. King Cornelius Lowell in the flesh. 

''Hello Marth. You're late. How unsurprising.''  I wanted to retort, but I knew my place, and even this experience here gave no reason to talk back. I bowed properly. 

''My apologies, father.''

''Yes... and Ike, it's a pleasure to see you.''

''Oh, you know me?'' 

''I never forget a face. More to the point, I appreciate the jester of you escorting the prince. Have a well day. Come Marth.''

 I head into the plane, without another word. When I sat down, I took a seat near the window, figuring Ike would rather a seat closer to the aisle so that he could have some leg room but, I was surprised to see that he was not following behind me, even despite what my father had just said. Was he changing his mind already? I...I wouldn't blame him but..he really is going to lea- wait! WHA-WHY IS HE GIVING HIM THAT TAPE!! Within in a blink of an eye, I  dodged out of the plane, yelling and screaming like some sort of gorilla on Viagra - only to find out that I was too late and the tape was already in my fathers hands. 

''I-IKE, Whyy..?'' I could feel it, the tears building up, my nose burning, my life darkening under the shadows of eons and eons of paper work and treaties and many other duties a prince had to deal with. 

Then suddenly, I felt two pairs of big, soft hand grip my shoulders. I knew it was Ike's but I didn't want to look at him now. He might have just ruined my life as I know. 

''Hey...what are you standing there for? Let's get back to our room.'' 

''S-shut up, Ike...do you have any idea what you have just done, giving my father that tape!?'' 

''Yeah...blackmail.''

''Huh..?''

''Take a look for yourself.'' He pointed to my father, who was trembling with the tape in his hand. When father finally looked up, he frantically walked over to me, wearing an expression I had never seen before.

''Just please, do whatever you want! I'll notify the servants to unpack your bags immediately! Just please don't upload this to the internet!!'' 

Whoa...I've never seen or heard my father say anything of the like. I switched glances to my lover that owned a dumb grin on his face. Just like Links, ear to ear. Before I could ask anything, father spoke up once more, pleading. 

''Marth! My son! You can stay as long as you'd like, just don't dishonor the kingdom with your kinky sexual antics!'' 

''M-my what!!?'' I eyed Ike..now comprehending his actions. He blackmailed my father after all! That...that wasn't a bad idea actually....but it did have some major flaws. Like the fact that my father knows that I've done this sort of thing and the other fact that I had to be here watching it all play out. Nonetheless, now..I suppose everything goes back to normal.

''Ah, you, mercenary! Thank you so much for this tape. I'll destroy immediately!'' 

''Oh not so fast old timer. I think I will keep this for..educational purposes. You just head back to Atlea. Have a nice trip!'' Ike swiftly removed the tape from the kings grip and shoved him into the plane, similar to the way a teen would shove her parents out of her room.

''W-wait! Can I-'' 

''And no more bugging Marth with things you could do yourself.'' Ike yelled as the plane's slammed right into my dads face. The engine started soon after and Ike and I watched as the plane took off into the sky, looking 10 times smaller than what it actually was.

I turned to Ike once again, who seemed to have already been looking at me. His cheeky smile only triggering my next action. 

Without any hesitation, I plunge into my lover, holding him just as tight as he would hold me! He had no idea what he had done for me just now. It was almost as if I fell in love with him all over again!

''Oh Ike...You idioit! Thank you so much...Koishiteru Koishiteru Koishiteru.'' 

''M-marth...I love you. My prince.'' He hands grazed through my hair and I felt him tap the tip of my tiar- I mean crown. 

''So uh..Marth...let's watch this tape tonight.'' 

''I-Ike!!'' I frowned, feeling the burn of my cheeks grow. 

We walked back to the manor in each others arms. It felt nice. It felt like home. I belonged with him. Ike is my Princely Passion. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaayyy wow! my first ever fanfic finished...never thought i'd be saying that. It's funny how this started out as a descriptive essay for school and ended up as a fanfiction filled with drama, pimples and public sex. Anyway, im really greatful to everyone whos read all of this! you give me reasons to write ^__^ another thing- since I suck at deadlines, I will now pre-write all my stories! So that theres regular updates and stuff. finalllyyyy, if it is desired, there could be an epilogue to this, making it a 10 multichapted fic. It's all up to you guys! But for the moment, this is the end of Princely Passon. Thank you! Oh and one last thing, if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, feel free to point them out to me so that I can correct them!!


End file.
